Khadgar
|Przynależność = Kirin Tor Rada Sześciu Synowie Lothara Sha'tar Przymierze |Poprzednia przynależność = Sojusz Lordaeron Ekspedycja Sojuszu |Stanowisko = Władca Dalaranu Arcymag z Kirin Tor Członek Rady Sześciu Doradca A'dala Najwyższy Dowódca Ekspedycji Sojuszu (dawniej) Arcymag Nethergarde (dawniej) uczeń Medivha (dawniej) |Lokacja = Dalaran |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Guzbah Medivh |Kompani = Turalyon (bliski przyjaciel) Alleria Windrunner (bliska przyjaciółka) }}Khadgar to jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów wszech czasów. Był on uczniem Ostatniego Strażnika, Medivha, a później został jednym z największych bohaterów Sojuszu z czasów Drugiej Wojny i dowódcą Ekspedycji Sojuszu do Draenoru. Jego imię w języku krasnoludzkim oznacza "Zaufanie". Jest to kontrast do znaczenia imienia jego mistrza w języku thalassiańskim, gdyż imię Medivh można przetłumaczyć jako "strażnik tajemnic". Podczas wydarzeń z Warlords of Draenor, prowadzi siły Hordy i Przymierza, by zamknąć Mroczny Portal w Draenorze, a później współpracuje z nimi, aby sparaliżować działania Żelaznej Hordy w różnych miejscach świata. Skupia się także na walce z Gul'danem i Radą Cieni. Biografia 'Uczeń Medivha' W wieku lat siedemnastu Khadgar został wysłany przez Kirin Tor jako uczeń do czarodzieja Medivha mieszkającego w swojej wieży Karazhan. Przybywszy z Kul Tiras na pokładzie statku, dotarł do Karazhanu, gdzie sługa Medivha, Moroes, już na niego czekał. Początkowo Khadgar oceniał swego mistrza bardzo powierzchownie - jako miłego, starszego i nieco ekscentrycznego, acz fascynującego czarodzieja. Gdy Medivh wypytał swego nowego ucznia o wszystko związane z Kirin Tor, polecił mu uporządkować bibliotekę, które to zadanie powierzał również swym poprzednim adeptom. Wędrując po wieży, Khadgar trafił do pokoju, gdzie doznał wizji, w której zobaczył armię ludzi prowadzoną przez srebrzystobrodgego maga walczącego z zielonoskórymi stworzeniami odzianymi w czarne zbroje. Zaskoczeniem były oczy starca, które wyglądały identycznie, jak jego same. Pewnego dnia, gdy Khadgar sortował książki, Medivh powrócił do wieży i go zaatakował, biorąc go za złodzieja. Czarodziej zapomniał, że jego uczeń jeszcze nie zrezygnował, jak czynili to jego poprzednicy. Później Medivh przeprosił Khadgara i zabrał go na szczyt Karazhanu. Za dotknięciem jego głowy Medivh przekazał Khadgarowi wiedzę o sterowaniu gryfem i zabrał go w podróż nad południowe tereny królestwa - Czarne Bagnisko. Khadgar przypadkiem dowiedział się, że Medivh jest jednym ze Strażników Tirisfal, linii niewiarygodnie potężnych czarodziejów nasyconych mocą przez Radę Tirisfal, by walczyć z siłami Płonącego Legionu. Niedługo później zaczął dostrzegać, że z jego mistrzem dzieje się coś złego, jednak nawet w najgorszych myślach nie przypuszczał, że jego krokami kieruje Sargeras, Mroczny Tytan. thumb|Khadgar z [[Anduin Lothar|Anduinem Lotharem]] Po spotkaniu w Karazhanie emisariuszki Hordy, półorkini Garony, Khadgar dowiedział się o spisku Medivha mającym na celu otwarcie portalu między Azeroth a Draenorem. Wiedząc, że jest już za późno, by powstrzymać otwarcie Mrocznego Portalu, Khadgar i Garona pospieszyli do Króla Llane'a Wrynna z Azeroth, by uzyskać pomoc. Ta dwójka wraz z Lordem Anduinem Lotharem i grupą żołnierzy powróciła do Karazhanu, by odkryć, że Medivh jest połączony psychiczną więzią z orczym czarnoksiężnikiem Gul'danem. Wbijając miecz w serce Medivha, Khadgarowi udało się pokonać swego mistrza i Sargerasa, lecz czyn ten momentalnie postarzył go o kilkadziesiąt lat. Wchodząc do Karazhanu jako młodzieniec w pełni sił, Khadgar po zabiciu Ostatniego Strażnika powrócił jako kruchy starzec z długą białą brodą. 'Druga Wojna' Po śmierci Medivha i upadku Stormwind, Khadgar podążył wraz z Lotharem i wygnańcami na północ, by znaleźć schronienie w Lordaeron. Drugą Wojnę spędził walcząc dla Sojuszu Lordaeron, lecz również nieustannie studiując zaklęcia Medivha i naturę Mrocznego Portalu. Gdy losy wojny się odwróciły i Sojuszowi udało się wypchnąć Hordę przez Portal, Khadgar go zniszczył, znacznie osłabiając połączenie między Azeroth a Draenorem. Jednak wyrwa łącząca oba światy nie zniknęła. By ustrzec się przed drugim atakiem z Draenoru, Khadgar zlecił wybudowanie Fortu Nethergarde w Strzaskanej Krainie.Podczas walki z orkami, Turalyon zasugerował, że Khadgar powinien się posilić i przespać. Wtedy nawiedził go dziwny sen. Był gigantem biegnącym przez środkowe Lordaeron o obliczu jeszcze nie dotkniętym przez klątwę Medivha. Gdy zauważył Dalaran, ruszył w jego stronę i szybko zaczął się kurczyć. Gdy dotknął ziemi miasta magów, był już w swoich normalnych rozmiarach. Tam wkroczył do Fioletowej Cytadeli, gdzie czekał na niego obiad oraz towarzysz posiłku. Był to Antonidas, który poinformował, że Oko Dalaranu zostało skradzione. 'Ekspedycja Sojuszu' Obawy Khadgara ziściły się zaledwie rok po ukończeniu budowy Nethergarde, kiedy portal znów się uaktywnił, a oddziały orków znów zaczęły przybywać do Azeroth, uderzając w strategiczne cele i kradnąc cenne artefakty. Obawiając się drugiej inwazji, Khadgar poprowadził Ekspedycję Sojuszu do orczego świata, gdzie odkrył, że sytuacja jest gorsza, niż przypuszczał. Orkowie pod przewodnictwem szamana Ner'zhula planowali otworzyć portale do nowych światów, które będzie można splądrować. Khadgar i jego towarzysze ruszyli na poszukiwanie Czaszki Gul'dana, która była w posiadaniu smoka Deathwinga. Khadgar był kluczem do pokonania smoka i przejęcia przedmiotu. Nie mogąc powstrzymać Ner'zhula przed otwarciem portali ani przyjąć niewiarygodnej ilości energii wyzwolonej przez tak wiele przejść międzywymiarowych, Draenor zaczął się rozpadać. By uniknąć sytuacji, kiedy Azeroth zostanie pociągnięte przez Draenor, arcymag Khadgar użył księgi zaklęć Medivha, by zamknąć Mroczny Portal od drugiej strony, tym samym ostrzegając Azeroth przed kataklizmem wywołanym przez zniszczenie Draenoru. Khadgar poprowadził ocalałych przez jedną z wyrw, a następnie powrócił do szczątków Draenoru. Wierząc, że Khadgar oraz inni członkowie Ekspedycji polegli, mieszkańcy Stormwind uczcili ich postacie w Dolinie Bohaterów, wystawiając im majestatyczne posągi. 'The Burning Crusade' [[Plik:Khadgar_in_Shattrath.jpg|thumb|Khadgar w WoW]] Khadgar pojawił się w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade jako NPC poziomu 71 zlecający zadania, przebywający na Tarasie Światła w Shattrath. Jest on jednocześnie sprzymierzony z Synami Lothara i Sha'tar, lecz służy również naaru z nadzieją, że Przymierze i Horda sprzymierzą się w walce z ich prawdziwym wrogiem. Khadgar, obecnie służąc jako doradca naaru imieniem A'dal, przebywa w centralnym budynku Tarasu Światła w Shattrath, miasta na zachodnich rubieżach Lasu Terokkar. Pojawia się jako NPC reprezentujący potrzebę wspólnego działania Przymierza i Hordy, by pokonać Płonący Legion (podobnie jak Srebrzysty Świt działał na rzecz sojuszu w walce z Plagą w Azeroth). Wydaje się, że podczas jednej z wypraw Ekspedycja napotkała naaru i przyłączyła się do ich świętej misji powstrzymania Legionu. Z powodu natury Outland i jego strategicznego położenia w Pustce, jest to wyśmienite miejsce zarówno dla Legionu na atak, jak i dla naaru do obrony. W pewnym momencie Khadgar musiał spotkać również Maraada, paladyna draenei, od którego dowiedział się, że Garona jest nie tylko półkrwi draenei, lecz również siostrzenicą Maraada. Jego wyjaśnienia stanowiły ostatni element budowanego przez Khadgara obrazu Garony, który pozwolił lepiej zrozumieć ją oraz więź między nią a Medivhem. To z kolei skłoniło Maraada do podjęcia na nowo poszukiwań śladów Garony od czasów opuszczenia Draenoru do końca Drugiej Wojny. Dwójka mężczyzn zjednoczona wspólnym celem blisko się zaprzyjaźniła. Khadgar tłumaczy mieszkańcom Azeroth, że mimo że ich planeta dwa razy oparła się Płonącemu Legionowi, to kontynuuje on swoją Płonącą Krucjatę, by oczyścić wszechświat ze wszelkich form życia, zniszczenia planet i rozbicia w pył wszystkiego i wszystkich, kogo napotkają. Poszukiwacze przygód muszą przyłączyć się do walki z Legionem. 'Klątwa w Shattrath' thumb|Khadgar widziany w filmiku Pewnego dnia po Shattrath rozszedł się dziwny zapach. Khadgar w rozmowie ze Strombonem stwierdził, że podczas swego pobytu w Outland nigdy nie doświadczył tak strasznego smrodu. Powiedział, że w mieście było wielu uchodźców i niełatwo będzie zidentyfikować źródło zapachu. Strombone zapytał, czy taka sytuacja miała miejsce już wcześniej, a Khadgar opowiedział mu o Tobiasie Kotle Zgnilizny. Później okazało się, że to właśnie on był źródłem zapachu. 'Syn Medivha' Po ponownym otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu Maraad wyruszył do Azeroth w poszukiwaniu Garony. Po jakimś czasie powrócił z jej synem, Med'anem, w którym Khadgar dostrzegł podobieństwo do Maraada, lecz również zauważył, że młodzieniec jest prawdopodobnie synem jego dawnego mistrza, Medivha. Odkrywając niedługo wcześniej prawdę i czując wstyd z powodu swego pochodzenia, Med'an potwierdził przypuszczenia arcymaga. Jednak Khadgar wyjaśnił, że doszedł do wniosku, że Medivh i Garona byli zgubieni jeszcze przed swoimi narodzinami, będąc ofiarami odpowiednio Sargerasa i Gul'dana. Mimo to stwierdził, że chociaż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia Med'ana, to ma pomysł, że jeśli w młodym wieku zajmą się obaj jego losem, wpływ demonów może zostać odwrócony. Teraz widząc, że jego rodzice nie byli bezpośrednio odpowiedzialni za zło, które wyrządzili, Med'an podziękował Khadgarowi i odpowiedział na pytania starca. [[Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War|'Wichry Wojny']] Okazało się, że Khadgar jest członkiem Rady Sześciu, który był obecny podczas dwóch spotkań, podczas których Jaina Proudmoore nalegała na pomoc w obronie Theramore przed atakiem Hordy, a później o wsparcie w ataku na Orgrimmar. Chociaż nie zostało to jasno sprecyzowane, Khadgar prawdopodobnie zasięgał rady A'dala, czy wysyłać pomoc Theramore. Arcymag ucieszył się, że czarodziejka przeżyła zniszczenie miasta. Po tym, jak Rada poszła przedyskutować złożoną przez Jainę propozycję zniszczenia Orgrimmaru w zemście za śmierć Rhonina. To Khadgar przekazał jej ostateczny werdykt, że Dalaran nie przyłączy się do walki. W ich odczuciu w mieście mieszkało wielu nie mających nic wspólnego z atakiem na Theramore, którzy chcąc nie chcąc odniosą obrażenia od odwetowej wyprawy Jainy. Jako przykład podał istniejący w mieście sierociniec. Jaina odparła, że dzieci i tak zostaną wychowane w nienawiści do Przymierza. Wreszcie to Khadgar zaproponował, by Jaina Produmoore została przywódcą Kirin Tor po śmierci Rhonina; badając zwoje z proroctwem wygłoszonym przez Krasusa można odnieść wrażenie, że było to przeznaczeniem Jainy. 'Warlords of Draenor' Krótko przed inwazją Żelaznej Hordy, Khadgar powrócił z Outland by ostrzec Azeroth, że coś niedobrego dzieje się z Mrocznym Portalem.MMO-Champion: Developer Interviews - Story Poprowadził misję by zamknąć portal po stronie Draenoru, następnie otworzył portale dla Gazlowe i Barosa Alexstona by Ci przybyli i odpowiednio zbudowali garnizon dla Hordy i Przymierza. Na Grzbiecie Frostfire, Khadgar wyraził wdzięczność, że przynajmniej niektórzy członkowie Hordy zgodzili się współpracować z nim i Przymierzem przeciwko Żelaznej Hordzie. Gdy Khadgar i Cordana Felsong odnaleźli Radę Cieni, Gul'dan zdołał uciec zanim mógł zostać złapany. Jednakże wysyła starą przyjaciółkę Khadgara, Garonę (Garona z alternatywnej przeszłości), naprzeciw Khadgarowi. Garona niemal zdołała zabić arcymaga, ale została zatrzymana i odparta przez Cordanę. Khadgar bierze udział w bitwie o Shattrath by wyzwolić miasto spod kontroli wojsk Żelaznej Hordy dowodzonych przez Orgrima Doomhamera i Blackhanda. Zadania * * * * * * * * * * thumb|Khadgar z A'dalem Lokacje Twórczość Jako potężny mag, Khadgar jest autorem licznych książek i esejów, w tym: * Moce Otchłani * Mistyczny Dziennik Khadgara, Tomy 1-8''' * Eseje Khadgara o Konwergencji Międzywymiarowej * Przemyślenia o Wielu Światach Wiek i wygląd Khadgara thumb|Khadgar w komiksie World of Warcraft Klątwa Medivha sprawiła, że Khadgar natychmiast się postarzał, a włosy mu posiwiały, jednak w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness i Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Khadgar jest przedstawiony jako człowiek w średnim wieku z przystrzyżoną kozią bródką i rudymi włosami. Dopiero później na jego głowie pojawia się pasmo białych włosów, a broda mu posiwiała i urosła. Z tego powodu można założyć, że Khadgar jakimś cudem przełamał lub złagodził skutki klątwy, dzięki czemu powrócił do normalnego wieku, by pomiędzy zniszczeniem Mrocznego Portalu a wydarzeniami z The Burning Crusade znowu się postarzeć. Możliwe jest również, że przed zakończeniem Drugiej Wojny Khadgar przycinał i farbował włosy i brodę, a później przestał o to dbać. Kłóci się to jednak z wizerunkiem Khadgara z Doliny Bohaterów. Jest tam przedstawiony jako człowiek w sile wieku z długą białą brodą. Należy podkreślić, że wizerunek ten nie może pochodzić z czasów po zamknięciu Mrocznego Portalu. W Beyond the Dark Portal Khadgar twierdzi, że został przeklęty w wieku lat siedemnastu, a w czasie gdy Ekspedycja Sojuszu ruszyła do Draenoru miał lat dwadzieścia dwa, więc w czasie wydarzeń z The Burning Crusade musi mieć on między 35 a 40 lat. Według wyliczeń w chwili ponownego otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu Khadgar miał 37 lat. Wyliczenie to jest oparte na założeniu, że przekraczając portal miał on 22 lat oraz na dyskusji Danatha z Aratorem, podczas której Danath stwierdza, że szuka rodziców Aratora przez piętnaście lat. W Jaina Produdmoore: Tides of War pojawia się informacja, że Khadgar jest o dekadę starszy od Jainy, więc jeśli ona dobiega trzydziestki, to Khadgar ma około 40 lat. Pomnik w Dolinie Bohaterów thumb|Pomnik w Dolinie Bohaterów Wizerunek Khadgara został utrwalony na kamiennym pomniku stojącym w Dolinie Bohaterów w Stormwind, obok monumentów innych dowódców Ekspedycji Sojuszu. W RPG '''Osobowość Za młodu Khadgar był bardzo podniecony możliwością studiowania magii. Teraz rozumie jej zagrożenia; mimo że zgromadził niewiarygodną moc, zapłacił za nią wysoką cenę, która każe mu zachowywać się tak, jak wygląda - przedwcześnie postarzały. Jego słowa są wyważone i mądre. Odkąd człowiek, kótrego uważał niemal za ojca okazał się splugawiony, niełatwo zapracować na jego zaufanie. Z poczucia obowiązku ochrony Azeroth przed złem wcziąż zbiera tajemną moc, a dążenie do wiedzy o swych wrogach często ociera się o obsesję. Khadgar rzadko rusza do walki nieprzygotowany. Gdy trzeba, wie kiedy się wycofać, lecz tylko po to, by zebrać większe siły do pobicia przeciwnika. W pojedynku najpierw będzie drażnił wroga, jednocześnie budując własne osłony, a następnie będzie celnie go raził zaklęciami. 'Własność Khadgara' 'Khadgarowa Fajka Wnikliwości' thumb|Khadgarowa Fajka Wnikliwości Podczas studiów z akolitami z Dalaranu, Khadgar stworzył pierwszą z tych fajek. Chociaż fajka wnikliwości może wyglądać jak każdy inny przedmiot tego rodzaju, często jest stworzona z sękatego drewna, a szyjka wykonana jest z pożółkłej kości. Nierzadko na misie fajki umieszcza się napisy runiczne. 'Khadgarowy Klejnot Zdrowia' Jest to szafir bez skazy oprawiony w wysadzaną maleńkimi diamentami platynową obręcz. Kamienie lśnią własnym mistycznym życiem. Kiedy ktoś nosi Klejnot przy sobie, blask kamieni odmierza bicie serca właściciela. Pierwszy przedmiot został stworzony przez arcymaga Khadgara, by utrzymać go przy życiu podczas prób, jednak później udało się opracowac metodę jego duplikacji. 'Kostur Nethergarde' Ten prosty dębowy kostur jest pełen wyciosanych tajemnych glifów i zwieńczony przydymionym kryształem o średnicy 15 centymetrów. Kostur Nethergarde został stworzony przez Khadgara podczas studiowania magii na Czarnym Bagnisku oraz by uchronić Azeroth przed kolejną inwazją Hordy. Ciekawostki * Jego imieniem nazwano jedno z ziół, Wąs Khadgara. * Jego Eseje o Konwerencji Międzywymiarowej są wysoko cenione wśród magów ze Stormwind i Nethergarde. * W filmie News From Outland: Crisis at Da Portal! Khadgar otrzymał unikalny głos, chociaż w grze dysponuje standardowym głosem człowieka. * Z Fontanny dalarańskiej można wyłowić Srebrną Monetę Khadgara. * Za czasów BC Khadgar wyglądał jak sędziwy starzec, lecz od wprowadzenia WoD momentalnie odmłodniał o jakieś 40 lat. Galeria Khadgar_in_manual.jpg|Khadgar w podręczniku do Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Khad2.jpg|Kladgar w Nethergarde. Obraz autorstwa Leyana Steelsona Khadgar.jpg|Khadgar w Shadows & Light HeroKhadgarWC2.gif|Khadgar w Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal KhadgarCinematicW2.JPG|Khadgar w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness KhadgarDarkPortalW2.JPG|Zamknięcie Mrocznego Portalu Khadgar_cataclysm_cinematic.PNG|Pomnik Khadgara w filmie wprowadzającym do World of Warcraft: Cataclysm' Khadgar Comic.jpg artwork-khadgar1-large.jpg Filmy Zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu część I Zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu - część II Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne de:Khadgar en:Khadgar es:Khadgar fi:Khadgar fr:Khadgar nl:Khadgar Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kirin Tor Kategoria:Rada Sześciu Kategoria:Shattrath NPC Kategoria:Shattrath quest giver Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Jaina Proudmoore: Wichry Wojny Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Kategoria:Blasted Lands NPC Kategoria:Blasted Lands quest giver Kategoria:Assault on the Dark Portal Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (Warlords of Draenor) NPC Kategoria:Frostfire Ridge NPC Kategoria:Talador NPC